Ko'Tsrhasa
Ko'Tsrhasa is one of the Khajiit {Elder Scrolls] under "We don't Serve Burgers". Full legal name: Ko'Tsrhasa Peshar Bavahan Gender: Female Born: 23/9/1519 A.D/C.E Considered age: 21 Spouse: Shad'ar Blood type: O- History / Past Born in a house near by the empire, on the border of two provinces. Ko'Tsrhasa has three brothers and three sisters: all three older brothers, one older sister, and two younger sisters. Ko'Tsrhasa was... unique to say the least. She had magical abilities, and not much control at first (It's a good thing she didn't burn down the house). Ko'tsrhasa's parents were a little afraid about her magical powers, she barley could control it, and Ko'Tsrhasa knew this. Khajiits and a few of the other races {Elder Scrolls] generally don't gain magical powers unless part of some sort of blood line, there were multiple reasons to be afraid. When Ko'Tsrhasa was fourteen years old, she caught her mother and father arguing about something. Ko'Tsrhasa wanted to find out what was happening. But what she had discovered was terrifying. There was a month notice that said: "We are aware of on of your sons and or daughters is been given an unnatural abilities not even given by the gods and we wish to discover what this potential could contain for the protection of our citizens. If you are not to comply we will take all of them by force. And do not try hiding in a far or near by village or city, the empire has eyes and ears." Ko'Tsrhasa realized that no matter what her parents do: She is going to die. So Ko'Tsrhasa decided to at least inform her relatives. Ko'Tsrhasa had a relative that only spoke and reads English and not Ta'agra, which is the only language Ko'Tsrhasa was not able to fully understand how to write in. Ko'Tsrhasa didn't exactly get the lettering for English for the name and it came out as "Shad'ar". Two weeks later she got a letter back from one of her relatives, the one that only spoke English (the one she did not spell correctly... if you did not catch on), it was an unusual event for everyone in the house. After the argument between Ko'Tsrhasa and her parents about the letter, they finally read the said letter (F.Y.I Ko'Tsrhasa's parents are fluent in English because of that relative I mention earlier) and found something that they where not expecting. The letter contain a explanation and a step by step guide how to get out of their current situation. The family finally had and tiny bitty piece of hope. After following the steps how save their home and their selves, the family had to see if this mysterious person's plan works. two weeks later, Ko'Tsrhasa sent letters back to this man. Amazingly, he responded to her. when she turned seventeen, she decided to try and find the person that had saved her family. Although she did not really have much to go off of, since the last letter he had sent said: "I'm sorry, but I can not write anymore. Something has come up, and I am confused what is happening. I wish I had something smart to say, but I have to go. Please don't write back, I don't want it to track back to you. I just want figure out what is happening, and not let innocent lives go because of my curiosity. I know the simple solution would just take what happens; However, I am one that needs to know the truth on these situations. I'm sorry, I know I have been pretty much your only friend for the longest time. This is something I am not taking well either, if it helps. This is something I must do. I'm Truly sorry. I will miss reading your comforting words, I really will miss them a lot. But some things must be done. I'm so sorry." regardless of what it said, she wanted to find him. She knew he could use a good close magical friend by his side (wink, wink). And besides he was the only one who gave her courage in the first place, It is only fair to help him out some how. The disappointing news is that apparently wondering in a random direction does not lead you exactly to your goals; it's even worse so when people try to kill you with weapons you don't have clue what they are. with all considered, its amazing how she managed to survive. Ko'Tsrhasa (More coming soon) About Ko'Tsrhasa Learning Ko'Tsrhasa takes a long time to learn a skill. but once she has learned the basics: she can almost immediately go be on expectations. Relationships Ko'Tsrhasa is married to Shad'ar. And she sees Cat as friend and a rescuer. religion she believes is the newer and least known religion known as the llesw'er siir sha. Abilities Current/modern # Chores # Highly educated Past # Expert of magic # Chores